1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to magnetic random access memory (MRAM) structures.
2. Background
Magnetic structures for memory provide improved memory storage. The access transistor for magnetic random access memory (MRAM) structures, however, usually dominates the cell area of the memory. As such, the MRAM density is limited by the access transistors, rather than the memory storage, which limits the scaling of MRAM structures to smaller geometries.